Packing
by tamara72
Summary: The night before Roxanne and Fred go to Hogwarts.  Next Generation series


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowling's, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Packing for Hogwarts_

"Please, double check that Roxy has everything she needs packed. I will check Freddie's trunk." Angelina instructed her husband.

"I can check Freddie's, too." George responded following her down the hall to their children's bedrooms. Several years earlier when the twins were babies, they had purchased the Quidditch supply store, for Angelina to run next door to WWW, they had combined the flats above the shops into one large flat. With its square footage it wasn't much smaller then any of his siblings' homes except for Ginny's.

"If I let you check, he is likely to have traded out joke products for books and you will miss it." She responded, and George knew that she knew both him and Freddie too well. "I am confiscating his trunk and keeping under magical lock until it is on the train. And you better make sure he hasn't guilted his sister into doing his dirty work for him. She won't stand up to him if you don't help back her up."

George nodded as he knocked on his daughter's door. He did worry about how Roxy would adjust at Hogwarts. He new his mother believed he received what he deserved for his past antics with his mischievous son, but he attended to agree with Percy and Ron's notion that having Roxy, who was Freddie's complete opposite in every way, taught him more of a lesson.

"Come in." Roxy called.

"Hey Cuddlebug, Mum says I have to make sure you aren't sneaking contraband into the school instead of your books." George said smiling at his daughter. Not surprisingly, she had all her belongs stacked neatly on her bed, ready to be packed under adult supervision.

"I told Freddie, I wouldn't help him get into trouble, but he said he and James found another way to get the stuff delivered that Mum and Aunt Ginny will probably confiscate before they leave." Roxy responded.

"Good girl. I don't suppose you know what they are planning?" George asked.

"No, I didn't want to know either." Roxy said.

"Yeah, it is usually better that way." George said pulling out her desk chair to sit in.

"Will you read off my check list and make sure I'm not forgetting anything?" Roxy asked pulling a piece of parchment off her desk.

"Sure." George took the paper and began to read the list that included everything from her books, clothing, and the presents she received for her various family members in honor of her first time leaving for Hogwarts.

"Are you going to be okay without Freddie here, Dad?" Roxy asked as she closed the lid on her packed trunk.

"Of course I am. It will actually be a relief to have him out from under foot. It is you I'm gonna miss. Who am I going to cuddle with now that you will be gone all the way to school?" He asked her as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap for a cuddle.

"You have Mummy to cuddle around, but you pal around with Freddie." Roxy said.

"I'm sure I will hear about your brother's mischief from many sources, but it's your letters I will want to read over and over again. I'm gonna miss you so very, very much. Don't you ever doubt it. If I don't think you are sending enough letters home, I will hound you with letters of my own until you respond." He hugged her tighter.

"Really?"

"Really." George said.

"And you won't be mad if I'm not in Gryffindor. Freddie said there is no way we will end up in the same house, and he is sure to be a Gryffindor."

"I will be proud of you no matter what house you are in. Lucy is in Ravenclaw, and we are all very proud of her." George promised.

"Are you all ready in here?" Angelina asked as she poked her head in the door.

"The list has been checked twice." George said.

"Well I want to tuck my baby in one more time before she heads to school. I'll levitate her trunk down when we are finished." Angelina said.

George kissed his daughter before releasing her. "Happy dreams; I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy."

George left his wife and daughter and moved to his son's room.

"She removed all but the bare minimum of products, Dad." Freddie complained the moment George entered the room.

"Roxy says you've already planned for this. Care to tell me what that plan is?" George asked taking a seat beside his son on his bed.

"You're totally wicked, Dad, but you may feel the need to share the information with other parties that could ruin our plans, so I'm sorry, but I can't." Freddie said.

George nodded. "I want you to not cause too much trouble in school. I know that you have a lot of me and your Uncle Fred in you, but I also want you to get a good education. I'm not passing the business on to someone who fails all their classes."

"I know, Dad." Freddie responded already receiving on lecture from his mum.

"And don't forget your oath to Lucy. I know you and James made it a long time ago, but a promise is a promise, and there will be major consequences if you break that promise." George warned. He didn't like being the disciplinarian, but he knew he couldn't leave it all up to his wife. He never made rules that he wouldn't follow through on the punishment on.

"And I have to watch out for Roxy because she's my sister and my twin." Freddie said.

"Don't be smart with me." George warned.

"I'm not." Freddie reassured him. "I'll make you proud. I promise."

"I know you will. I don't expect you to an angel in school, but thanks to your sister, I've learned that sometime you Uncle Fred and I caused more harm than we originally believed. Remember your actions have more consequences than you may think." George said.

"I will." Freddie said.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in. You're going to have a long eventful day tomorrow." George gave his son a hug then got up so Fred could lay down in the bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Freddie accepting the affection that George knew he would reject tomorrow at the train station.

"Good dreams."

George left the room leaving the door cracked before heading to his own room. He was already dressed for bed when Angelina joined him in the room in tears.

"I don't think I can handle letting them both go at once." Angelina cried into his shoulder as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Mum and Dad survived letting me and Fred go at once. We'll survive until Christmas." George tried to reassure her.

"Your mum still had two more at home. I know we made the right decision only having two, but they're going away now. I'm going to miss them something awful." She cried.

"So am I." George said. "But we've done a good job, and the holidays will be here before you know it. We'll sent lots of owls that's why we got them each an owl of their own. Though I worry that Fred's owl will spend more time going to the shop in Hogsmeade than here."

"You cut off his and James credit line, right. They have to pay cash for everything." Angelina asked leaning back in the embrace to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I did. He and Jamie have no more advantages in pranking than Fred and I did, except for a few more sickles in their pocket. Of course, good product cost more than it did in our day." George said with a grin at his wife. They had agreed that Freddie would not be handed keys to the kingdom of WWW. He had to work for it and prove that he could do it on his own as his father had. "Roxie is the one I am interested in seeing what she becomes."

"Wherever her path leads her, she will make her mark in her own way. Just like every Weasley before her." Angelina reassured him. "Come on, Luv. We are going to have another long, emotional day tomorrow. Let's turn in ourselves." Angelina stepped away and moved to change.

"Here let me help you." George said with a smirk she knew to well; it promised she would greatly enjoy his help, and they wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

The End


End file.
